Genesis of the Zen-Lan Spider-Girl
by The Mysterious Traveller
Summary: In an alternate reality to the Marvel universe the princess of Zen-La and the next to join the Spider knight's is the sole survivor of the destruction of Zen-La wreaked by the Drakone empire. She is sent to earth to claim her legacy as a Spider Knight...
1. As the world burns

Disclaimer: The Mysterious Traveller here! Hoo-kay...I'd just like to clear something up before we begin! This whole story takes place in an entirely different world from the Marvel universe and so it takes loads of elements from it and combines them together sometimes changing them a whole lot to create a weird and far-out new cast of characters, situations and adventures! So it's not like I'm trying to rip off Marvel comics, perish the thought! Also I know that I haven't done any work on this for quite a while but that's because I've kinda been wrapped up in my other fics...that's what i get for attempting to write several fics at once right?! Any let's go! Enjoy!!  
  
Genesis of the Zen-Lan Spider-Girl  
  
Prologue: As the world burns  
  
  
  
The sun of Zen-La is at boiling point. The plane is covered in green vegetation. Several of the humanoid life-forms of Zen-La sit in rank and file before an artificial platform. On the platform Queen Zenna gives a pompous speech. She is dressed in a strange white toga-arrangement. Lying on her side relaxing on a divan is princess Zen: a beautiful sixteen year old girl with white hair that goes down to her waist. She is clad in a green-blue bikini which fastened in a x at the back with two leather strips. Around her neck resting on her chest is a silver amulet engraved with the glyph of a silver spider.  
  
Zenna: And now on the eve of her sixteenth birthday it is time for my daughter Princess Zen of Zen-La to begin her her sacred duties. I know how proud you must all be as Zen-Lan's to...  
  
Zen: (thinks to herself silently) 'Duty'. Huh. Actually I dont like this kind of work...  
  
Meanwhile on the deck of a great black Drakone warship stands the warlord Skree-Zheltz. he surveys the outside galaxy through the great glass porthole in the cockpit as the ship nears Zen-La. Skree takes attention as a com-link buzzes into life and Xaan the emperor of the Drakone empire contacts the fleet.  
  
Xaan: Skree-Zheltz report.  
  
Skree: Yes yes. 'see to it that the line of the roayal family of Zen-La is wiped out'. This time there will be no failure.  
  
Xaa: Just see to it that you succeed. as long as Princess Zen lives she represents a threat to the Drakone empire.   
  
Xaan signs off.  
  
Skree: Curious...whenever emperor Xaan is irritably disposed my bodily odour sky rockets.  
  
Meanwhile on Zen-La Silver Foxx a black garbed ambassador and knight to the royal family of Zen-La watches Zen on the platform.  
  
Foxx: (Thinks to himself) Poor kid.  
  
A rumbling crackles over the sky and the sky burns with the fire of hell. The humanoids all stare upwards wondering what is going on.  
  
Foxx: What on Zen-La?  
  
(The Drakone warship warps into the atmosphere of the planet.  
  
Zen: (Disbelievingly) A Drakone warship! I cant believe they'd attack our planet!  
  
Panic breaks out among the inhabitants of Zen-La. Skree activates the comlink.  
  
Skree: This is the Drakone clean-up comitte. Please remove all unncessary jewelry and await the detonation of Zen-La's core. That is all. Thank you for your co-operation.  
  
A super-laser cannon slides out of the warship and begins to crackle red as it charges up. The humanoids scatter in different directions. Foxx takes out a small black platinum orb.  
Zenna Drags Zen to the base of the platform where she opens a hidden door.  
  
Zenna: this way Zen.  
  
Zen: but mother our planet...  
  
Zenna: It is too late. Zen-La will soon be past. You must escape and continue the legacy of the Spider Knights.  
  
They both enter the secret room beneath the platform. Inside is a teleportation device constructed of great technology that could only have been devised by Zen-La.  
  
Zenna: Zen stand over there on the teleport tile.  
  
And reluctantly Zen obeys. Zenna operates the controls and sets the targetting mechanism to 'earth'.  
  
Zen: Mother...  
  
Zenna hugs her daughter.  
  
Zenna: Please...not a word. I feel the same way you do. Please do not disgrace the Spider Knight's Zen and remember only to use your amulet only for defense.  
  
Zen: As you wish.  
  
The tile glows red and Zen fades away as she is beamed across the galaxy.  
  
Zenna sheds a tear. Outside the Drakone warship finishes charging up it's energy and fires at the planet.  
  
For an instant there is an almost beautiful white light and then....oblivion. 


	2. First encounter

Episode 1: First encounter  
  
  
On Earth in the country of Japan there is a house in a slum district. Inside Zen lies asleep on a sofa covered by a blanket. The door opens and in comes Vincent: a lean bean-pole in a white suit and fingerless black gloves. Zen stirs in her sleep and then awakens. She sits up.  
  
Vincent: So...the sleeper finally awakens.  
  
Zen: Hmmm. Who are you? and where am I?  
  
Vincent: What do you mean 'where am I'?  
  
Zen: I mean what I say.  
  
Vincent: You dont look capable of thinking straight. What's your name?  
  
Zen: Zen. It mean's 'peace'.  
  
Vincent: I'm Vincent. it means...well its just a name. Good to meet'cha! What have you been up to? The perils of drinking heh heh.  
  
Zen: I must be suffering from the ill effects of my teleportation from Zen-La.  
  
Zen rubs her head while her host tries to put all of this into some kind of roder that he can accept.  
  
Vincent: Aren't you cold in that? (Eyes Zen's bikini with a wry, critiacal zeal in his expression.)  
  
Zen: What?  
  
Vincent snickers.  
  
Vincent: Zen-La...they dont let you have anything sharp in there right?  
  
Zen sighs...she can tell that this guys going to be hard work.  
  
Meanwhile in the control bay of Skree's ship Skree himself is quaffing mightily at a bottle of a strange thick liquid marked 'soul storm'. The com flicks on as he receives a transmission from emperor Xaa.  
  
Skree: (chokes) Emperor! Um I think that the annihalation of the planet went quite well. dont you?  
  
Xaan: According to my scanning probes Princess Zen and another denizen of Zen-La escaped.  
  
Pause as this sinks into Skree's head.  
  
Xaan: Dont bother replying. I'm not particuarly interested in your excuses. I'll send some androids after the other escapee and I'll let you deal with our regal problem.  
  
He has another idea.  
  
Xaan: Change of plan! Bring Zen to me. Take care not to kill her. That is all. Dont fail me this time Skree!  
  
(He signs off)  
  
Skree: Ahem! (A Drakone warrior arrives) get me that unit of Spider Slayers I noticed in the bay earlier!  
  
Back on earth Zen is now sitting elegantly on the sofa as Vincent listens to her story with a knowing look on his face.  
  
Vincent: Right lets see if I've got this then. You are the princess of an alien planet Zen-La which has been wiped off the star-charts by the Drakone Empire to kill you.  
  
Zen: That's right.  
  
Vincent: I dont think so.  
  
Suddenly intense light pours through the window blinding them. After it dies down Zen and Vincent look out.  
  
Two vicious looking androids are out in the street. One a large ape like blue droid and the second a steel crab as big as a house.  
  
Zen: (Thinks silently) Spider Slayers! The androids specially created to annihalate the Spider Knights for emperor Xaan...  
  
Vincent: Dont be frightened! I'll get rid of your friends.  
  
He reaches underneath the sofa and draws out a box. Out of it he grabs a rifle. Along the barrel are printed the words ENCHANCED BLASTECH.  
  
Zen's eyes widen as she see's it.  
  
Zen: (accusingly) What in the galaxy is THAT?  
  
Vincent: a special model I've been working on for a while. never reckoned I'd have this kind of a job for it first though. Dont wait up.  
  
He runs out.  
  
Zen: Frightned of what may I ask?  
  
The androids sights home in on Vincent. He takes a shot at the crab and blows out an eye. The ape drops him to the ground.  
  
Zen: (Thinks silently) He doesnt stand a chance! I have to help.   
  
She eyes her amulet.  
  
Zen: (thinks silently) She said to only use it in defense...well this is as good a time as any I suppose.  
  
Vincent takes another shot at the and it goes wild. The ape has him pinned down and raises a fist.  
  
A glow of brilliance fills the air. A strange figure appears from above It wears a blue-red costume with black-web patters over the red part and a mask made of similiar material the beings white one way lenses. The figures wrists have silver bands over them. The figure delivers a ninja0kick to the ape driving it off Vincent.  
  
Stranger: (She has a female voice) Are you ok?  
  
She heps Vincent up.  
  
Vincent: What the hell happened to YOU?  
  
Zen: (For it she!) I activated the power of my amulet and became a Spider Knight.  
  
The ape lunges at Zen. She leaps doging its blow with uncanny agility Zen clanches her fist and aims at the crab. A strand of glossy web-like substance ropes around the claws of the crab. Vincent takes a shot at the android hitting an important internal and blowing it up. Since the master circuits programmed with the mission are inside the destroyed android the ape self-destructs a minute later.  
  
Vincent: Hmmm. Not just a pretty face then.  
  
Zen laughs but it is a good-natured one. She is warming to him already.  
  
Zen: What are you trying to do? Sweep me off my feet?  
  
Vincent shakes hands with her.  
  
Vincent: I'm a weapons manufacturer. Nice to meet you zen.  
  
Behind the lenses of her mask Zen's eyes widen. She does not allow her dismay to show however. 


	3. When Spider Knights clash...

Episode 2: When Spider-Knights clash...  
  
  
In an elevator shaft in Skree's space craft the gallant Drakone captain himself is travelling down into the boels of his ship. he is smoking a foul tobacco-like substance which he inhales deeply before breathing out in thick clouds. The com-link buzzes as he receives another transmission from emperor Xaan.  
  
Xaan: Well Skree? Why have you neglected to report for so long?  
  
Skree stubs out the cancer popper nervily.  
  
Skree: I have been preoccupied with other things my emperor. You see I intervened too late and the princess was able to figure out how to activate the power of her amulet.  
  
Xaan: I see. And now I have a Spider Knight to worry about. You have dug yourself a very deep grave this time captain. But can you retrieve this situation I wonder?  
  
Skree: My emperor I swear that Zen will be in the hands of the Drakone empire soon. In fact I have a plan.  
  
Xaan: Well?  
  
Skree: Do you remember a Spider Knight named...Cloud Genzo?  
  
the emperor does. The link is silent as he thinks it over.  
  
Xaan: Hmm. A drastic course of action I think. But if a Spider Knight is involved then maybe it would be wise to fight fire with fire. And it is imperitive that princess Zen is recovered. Vital to my future plans. Very well you have my permission to use him in your plan. That is all. But if you fail...  
  
Xaan does not need to complete that sentence. He signs off.  
  
Skree's lift arrives in the ship's teleportation centre. In the centre of the great empty chamber there is a tele-pad identical to the one Zen used to get to earth. As Skree watches light beams down onto the pad from above and a figure begins to form in the centre piece by piece as it is transmitted from across the universe. Then all is silent and the darkness returns.  
  
Then a pair of white murderous eyes open in the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile in vincents home on earth things are far less intense. Vincent sits in front of his coffe table in the living room. Well actually he is kneeling infront of it as he studies one of the webbing cartridges from Zen's web-bands under a microscope. Zen enters. She has undergone a radical change. She has traded in her bikini for a black jacket a white shirt and denim jeans. Her hair is also tied back by a blue ribbon.  
  
Zen: (Brushing a strand of hair behind her shoulder) Good morning.  
  
Vincent: (Looks at her) Aiyaiyaiyai! Is that YOU? Anyway that was a long night Zen. Sleep well?  
  
Zen: I am refreshed and my vitaility has returned.  
  
Vincent: I shall take that as a yes. this stuff is incredible by the way. Non-flamable adhesive which hardens on contact with the air but fits into small cartridges! By the way how did you...?  
  
Zen: The Spider Knight power exists within me. All my amulet does is send it a message to emerge.  
  
Vincent: I see. Well Nil desparandum. Anyway I'm off to get some groceries. You might as well come. I'll show you around planet earth-style!  
  
In a compound area of Skree's space-ship the shadowy figure that was teleported onto the ship is making short work of a platoon of Spider Slayers using the same uncanny agility that Zen used. Skree watches from an enforced window.  
  
Skree: (thinks silently) yes oh YES! Formidable to the point of invulnerability! And right now Zen has no experience with the Spider Knight power. He will annihalate her!   
  
back on earth Vincent has brought Zen to the mall. The place bustles with activity it being a weekday. Zen stares around. The princess is overwhelmed by the hive of activity.  
  
Zen: What a strange culture. What does it mean?  
  
Vincent: What does WHAT mean?  
  
Zen: You know. THIS.  
  
Vincent: (Thinks hard about it) Well...basically the economy trading...and money mostly I suppose.  
  
Zen: 'money'...  
  
Vincent: yeah. We use it to get stuff. Cash. Green. Big ones.  
  
Zen is baffled by the concept.  
  
Vincent: Dont you have it on Zen-La?  
  
He then realises what a stupid thing this was to say.  
  
Zen: (lowers her head sadly as she thinks of home. A place she can never return to.) That ought to have been 'didnt you have it on Zen-La'. Get you're tenses right please Vincent.  
  
Vincent: I'm sorry Zen. I really am. I cant think of how strange it must be having to adjust to this planet after what you were used to on your own.  
  
Zen makes an effort to get over it.  
  
Zen: (Grinning) I'll tell you one thing...it sure is a lot colder!  
  
They laugh. Then WOOOOOMPH! One of the teleportation jumps that Zen at least is becoming familiar with by now blazes over the area. Yet another Spider Slayer appears in the air. This one is a large four-limbed monstrosity. The shoppers flee apart from zen and Vincent. The Slayers head moves and its sights fixate on the princess.  
  
Slayer: Target located.  
  
the mech makes for Zen clacking its metal claws together.  
  
Vincent: (backs away) Another one those robots? And I didnt even bring my piece...  
  
Zen: (thinks silently) It's been sent for me! They must really want me...but this is my responsibility. It's because of me that is has been sent. (She speak out loud) Vincent get back!  
  
From her bodice Zen takes her amulet. She closes her eyes and concentrates on it. Willing its power to emerge. It glows it response to her mental summons. In harmony with it Zen transforms. She becomes a Spider Knight again as she did the last night and her costume materialises on her body. Just as it is done the slayer reaches her and she reacts jumping right up. At the top of her incredible leap she turns over in the air and lands on all fours on the wall behind her. And against all the laws of logic she stays there!  
  
Vincent: (thinks silently) She's actaully clinging to the wall! Guess they arent called Spider Knights for nothing.  
  
Zen points at the slayer far below. She fire a webbing strand at it and covers its eyes in a sheet of sticky web. However this is only a temporary victory. the slayers eyes glow red and a red hot beam of ray burns through the webbing and hits the pots just below Zen on the wall making her fall.  
  
Vincent: ZEN!!!  
  
he rushes forward and holds out his arms to catch her. Zen however has twisted around to land on her feet and as a result they fall tangled up in each other. the rubblefalling from above buries the slayer though.  
  
Vincet and zen disentangle. Vincent kneels over making 'oof' oof' sounds.  
  
Zen: Vincent you silly fool I'm flattered that you put yourself in danger to save me but it realy wasnt necessary!  
  
A voice: Oh no?  
  
they both turn to see a figure emerge from an alley. he is a Zen-Lan!   
  
Zen-Lan: Princess Zen you are truly admirable. In a very short time you have mastered the poer of your amulet without guidance. But here it comes to an end. Watch.  
  
His eyes glow an evil red. He transforms just as zen did a moment ago. A minute later he wears a suit just like Zen's.  
  
Zen: I dont believe it! ANOTHER Spider Knight!  
  
Spider Knight: I was once but now...  
  
Zen and vincent watch in sickened horror as he GROWS a fanged mouth on his mask! A serpent-like toundue emrges from it licking the fangs.  
  
Spider Carnage: I was once Cloud Genzo. I was also a Spider Knight for a time. Now I am...Spider Carnage!  
  
Zen: Then the stories are true? They say that a spider Knight called Cloud was disgraced and expelled from the Knights. he was found by an alien sentience which guided him to an asteroid on which their dwelt a life form that lived only to feed from the body of another life-form...  
  
Spider Carnage: That's me! Now lets go shall we? I dont have all day!  
  
With no warning he raises a hand and lets loose a strand of webbing which wraps around Zen and pinds her arms to her schest before she can react.  
  
Spider Carnage: get over here!  
  
he yanks her forward but as she reaches him Zen kicks out and sends him back through a window. A second later though he is back and flings himself at her full force.  
  
Spider carnage: DIE!!!!  
  
He grabs her by the throat and crashes her against the wall.  
  
Spider carnage: good-bye little girl.  
  
Vincet: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
he tries to interven but several tendrils snake out of Carnage's body and wrap around his body squeezing...Zen succeedes in freeing herself from the webbing and throws Carnage over her shoulder and into another wall. HARD.  
  
Spider Carnage: That's it! You little...  
  
Out of nowhere a dark shadowy figure springs forth and lands on Spider Carnages back bearing him down.  
  
Stranger: that is enough for now. off with ya!  
  
Spider Carnage looks up and seems to recognize his attacker.  
  
Spider carnge: YOU! very well. Remember princess of Zen-La. You I and your new benefactor are the last of a dying breed. One day I will be the sole survivor. Remember that!  
  
He is surrounded by a white light and is teleported from the mall and vanishes from sight.  
  
Zen and Vincent face the newcomer. he wears a red costume with a blue shirt which has a spider insignia on it. he also has the same wrist-bands as Zen.  
  
Vincent: If I asked you who the hell you are...would I regret it?  
  
The ominous silence prevails as the two Spider-Knights - one the former Princess of a now annihalated planet and the other whose identity is deeply enshrouded in mystery - gaze deeply into each others eyes and almost pierce each the others souls.  
  
Vincent: Just checking... 


	4. Legacy of the Spider Knights

Episode 4: Legacy of the Spider-knights  
  
  
Authot Notes: Hey guys!! Just thought I'd tell you that the reason for there only being four chapters when my reviews seem to list this story as having six is because I meshed a few of 'em together sicne they were so short! Well now...enjoy!!  
  
  
As Zen and Vincent stand and stare at their unknown allie the mystery is revealed. He reaches up and removes his mask revealing the face of Silver Foxx.  
  
Foxx: Princess Zen. I feared for your safety.  
  
Zen: I know you...yes! You're from Zen-La! But where have I seen you before?  
  
Foxx: Guess there's no real reason why you ought to recognize me. After all you are the first new Spider Knight to appear in five hundred years. My name is Silver Foxx and I am a Spider Knight just as you are Zen.  
  
Zen: Your name...arent you Ambassador Foxx? My mother mentioned you once.  
  
Foxx: You must have many questions but now is neither the time nor the place. Is there anywhere we can go?  
  
Zen glances at Vincent for confirmation.  
  
Vincent: Sure why not? Why dont you just invite round a whole bunch of alien warriors from the horse-head nubula? Ya never know I might get a comission from the producers of the X-Files.  
  
Zen stares at him blankly.  
  
Vincent: Forget it. Lets go if we're going.  
  
Zen Vincent and Foxx set off for Vincents home.  
  
Meanwhile onboard Skree's warship Skree waits on the bridge as Spider Carnage warps back onto the ship.  
  
Skree: Well that was most illuminating.   
  
The sarcasm is not lost on Spider Carnage.  
  
Spider Carnage: I was not able to subdue the princess because you didnt warn me that Silver Foxx survived the destruction of Zen-La!  
  
Skree gives a joly.  
  
Skree: What? Impossible! My sources revealed to me that Foxx was on the planet at the time of the coup!  
  
Spider Carnage: Just like Zen.  
  
Skree realises that he has a point.  
  
Spider Carnage: And now we have another Spider Knight to worry about. So have you set a date to break the news to our emperor?  
  
Skree looks at him in anguish.  
  
Spider Carnage: (Chuckles evilly) I didnt think as much. I must say captain that i dont envy you the interview.  
  
Skree: You have to help me get rid of them!  
  
Spider Carnage: Why?  
  
Skree: You owe me! If I hadnt found you and guided you to the symbiote when you were fleeing in disgrace from Zen-La you would have spent the rest of your miserable life in hiding! You owe me!  
  
Spider Carnage: but if you go to emperor Xaan without Zen then I shall replace you as his left-tenant. Why settle for second best when I could have the rest?  
  
A mysterious voice speaks to them from nowehere!  
  
Voice: Gentlemen. Your convesation makes interesting listening.  
  
They are both shocked as they recognize the voice.  
  
Skree: emperor Xaan is that you?  
  
Xaan: Oh yes.  
  
Spider Carnage: How long have you been listening?  
  
Xaan: Long enough. You have failed me yet again captain Skree.  
  
Skree: It was his fault! He couldnt beat Zen! (points accusingly at Carnage)  
  
Xaan: But it was you who said we could rely on him and so you are responsbily captain.  
  
Skree: Please emperor Xaan remember all my years of service to the Drakone empire and give me one last chance! Please!  
  
Xaan: Very well. This is it Skree. The last oppurtunity for you to redeem yourself.  
  
He signs off and Skree notices the look on Spider Carnages face.  
  
Skree: What? WHAT?  
  
What they do not know however is that on an asteroid not far from their ship out of the range of their radar is parked another smaller ship. In the control room Flea-Byte the bounty hunter infamous throughout the galaxy is tapped into their conversation via the use of some very advanced radio eqipment.  
  
Flea-Byte: (Thinks silently) So Princess Zen is on earth? Guess I could offer my serives to Xaan...or I could play it smart. After all I know somewhere else I could get a bundle for her...  
  
The bounty hunter sets the auto-pilot system for 'Earth' and sits back to enjoy a long cool pull as the ship blasts off into space from the asteroid...  
  
Meanwhile back on earth in the living room of Vincent's home Zen Vincent and Silver Foxx sit and have been talking for a while. Foxx has finally decided to get round to what Zen wants to speak of.  
  
Foxx: Zen your mother and I knew one another well. I am truly sorry about what happened to her.  
  
Zen: Dont forget our home planet!  
  
Foxx: Too true. An eon of natural growth of life completely untouched by indystry gone in a flash because of one man's greed.  
  
Zen knows who he means instantly and a shadow crosses her face.  
  
Zen: (Speaks the name as if it is the last word she will ever breath) Emperor Xaan.  
  
Foxx: Yes. But do not despair. He has gone to great length's to destroy our legacy but he has not yet succeded in annihalating the Spider Knight's.  
  
Zen: Ambassador you said that the Drakone empire slaughtered the spider Knight's in a mass genocide years ago. But I was never told.  
  
Foxx: Well you wouldnt have. You were still in the womb when it happened.  
  
Vincent cant help it. A tiny twitch of amusement crosses his face and is then gone.  
  
Zen: There's still one thing I dont understand.  
  
Vincent: (More to himself than to Zen or Foxx) there's a million things I dont understand...  
  
Zen: Why did they want us gone? And how did they kill the Spider Knight's and then explain it to the galactic council?  
  
Foxx sighs. He could tell that this one was coming a mile off.  
  
Foxx: You're really asking me to explain a whole lot of things there Princess.  
  
Zen: Foxx I'm not a princess. That part of my life ended when zen-La was destroyed. Now I'm just Zen.  
  
Foxx: Whatever makes you happiest. Listen I'll explain everything you want to know very soon. But please. I'm tired.  
  
Vincent: (sourly) Make yourself right at home mr Foxx. I only hope that you remembered to bring your green card. I'd hate to get into trouble with the immigration authorities for harbouring an illegal alien.  
  
Hours later Zen is sitting cross legged on the roof of a nearby building. Foxx and Vincent have long ago gone to sleep. Zen is looking up into the sky at the magnificent jewelry of the night. Having lived her entire life up to now on a planet which rotated so that it never experienced night-time she has never seen the star's before. This makes her think of Zen-La the planet of her birth of her dead mother of the days she spent on a planet that some would have thought of as paradise. She thinks about her new friend Vincent whose job as a weapons manufacturer makes her feel as if she is compromising her belief in pacifism by being friends with him. Lastly she thinks about Spider Knight's and of her near future. Zen sighs and leans back putting her hands beneath her head as she gazes up at the starry heavens...The inky sky over Japan is lit up as something enters the planets atmosphere. A space-ship appears and then vanishes without a trace as the stealth-mode is engaged. On the roof Zen had drifted into a trance gazing up at the stars as she wandered through her past. When the darkness was obliterated just now however the young princess jumped up. She has seen this before and knows what it means. Meanwhile a hatch has opened in the under-side of the ship.  
Flea-Byte the bounty hunter drops out and onto the roof of a building. He takes a look around.  
  
Flea-Byte: (Thinks silently) What a dump! Still there is a treasure here. A treasure beyond price. Still I can negociate one easily.  
  
Flea-Byte reaches into his pocket and draws out a marble sized sphere. When he taps it it lights up. The bounty-hunter hurls it into the sky where is explodes in a blinding light. All the watchers who had gathered on the streets below by now close thier stinging eyes in pain.  
On the roof-top Zen has been blinded by the light as wll. She falls to her knee's clutching her head in her hands.  
  
Zen: (Thinks silently) My head!  
  
Vincent has been awakened by the light and comes into his living room. Fozz is now awake also and stands looking at the sky through the window.  
  
Vincent: What's that? The northern lights decided to come here for a change in scenery?  
  
Foxx: I ought to have expected this. They've sent someone for her.  
  
Vincent's eyes widen and he begins to take it seriously.  
  
Vincent: You mean Zen! Where is she?  
  
On the building Flea-Byte is scanning the area with an infrared scope which he used to find the area of the planet where Zen is. The scope bleeps and data is recorded on the screen:  
  
Life-Form Detected  
Species: Zen-Lan  
Gender: Female  
  
Flea-Byte: (Thinks silently) That has to be her! Wealth untold here I come!  
  
The bounty-hunter stashes the scope away and switches on his jet-pack by flick of a switch. The thrust-boosters flare up and glides through the sky. He stops upon spotting Zen sprawled on the roof-top. As he hovers over her the princess tries to get up but totters unsteadily. Flea-Byte takes out an electro-zap rod and gives Zen a shock with it. Zen collapses on her back.  
  
Flea-Byte: (Thinks silently) Sweet dreams princess. You get as much beauty sleep as you can because soon you'll make me a rich man.  
  
Flea-Byte slings the princess onto his shoulder and glides back to his ship and re-enters. Vincent and Fozz arrive on the street below and watch as the ship blasts off from earth.  
  
Fozz: Damnation! He's got her!  
  
Vincent: Zen! Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Up in Skree's warship one of the Drakone soldiers calls on the captain.  
  
Skree: This has better be good verging on excellent.  
  
Soldier: Captain Skree the pilot of the ship has just informed us that according to our tracking radar Princess Zen is no longer on planet earth!  
  
Skree's eyes widen.  
  
Skree: What? Then where is she?  
  
Soldier: The pilot is readying the radar for another attempt to locate her captain.  
  
Skree: Do that! And inform me as soon as the princess has been located!  
  
Soldier: Sir!  
  
The soldier leaves the bay.  
  
Meanwhile in a grimey cell in an unknown building on some far-off asteroid stands Zen. She is now dressed in a metal bikini and harem pants slit up the sides. Her amulet is gone from her neck replaced by a metallic necklace/collar. She is a long way from happy.  
  
Zen: (thinks silently) I cant believe this is happening.   
  
The door of the cell opens and light streams in.  
  
Guard: Get out.  
  
Zen obeys. The guard takes her down a passage-way and into an auction-hall. There are many bargain hunters from all four corners of the galaxy here. The auctioneer turns as Zen is shoved onto the platform.  
  
Auctioneer: Aha! And here is our piece of the day! I present to you...a Zen-Lan!  
  
There are murmers from the auction goers and eyes are turned on the scantily clad princess who just stares ahead avoiding all eyes.  
  
Auctioneer: A female from the planet Zen-La. The planet was destroyed two days ago by a meteor-shower...  
Zen's lip curls bitterly at this but she say's nothing.  
  
Auctioneer:...and that makes Zen-Lans a rare find. This girl is young and...  
  
At a prod from a guards pole Zen walks forward mechanically with her arms behind her back.  
Near the back of the auction hall two humanoid women talk excitedly.  
  
Woman A: What do you think?  
  
Woman B: She looks healthy. And quite tame!  
  
Woman A: Plus a real looker right?  
  
Woman B: I say we go for it!  
  
The bidding for Zen is astounding.  
  
Auctioneer: (leaning over to Zen) Congratulations. You've commanded the highest ammount of bidding I've ever seen.  
  
Zen meets his gaze. She is after all a princess.  
  
Zen: (Coldly) I'm glad to please.  
  
Auctioneer: Dont worry. I wont let you go for less than nine billion.  
  
Another Bidder: I'm going to get this one!  
  
Auctioneer: The ammount is rising. You should prepare to meet your new mate.  
  
Zen: 'Mate'?  
  
Meanwhile back in Vincent's ome on earth Foxx rustles through a battered satchel. Vincent watches him in disgust.  
  
Vincent: What are you doing? Why arent you going after Zen? She's met with god knows what and all you can do is...  
  
Foxx: Without a space-ship?  
  
Vincent: um...  
  
Foxx: Luckily I have the next best thing.  
  
Out of the bag comes his teleport sphere.  
  
Foxx: I think I've been able to determine the destination of the ship. Now I'll just key in the co-ordinates like so... (he flicks at a few switches) Now all I need to do is activate the main switch I'll be aboard the ship that kidnapped Zen.  
  
Vincent: But whatif you key in a wrong digit or something?  
  
Foxx: Then I'll materialise in deep space and....well its not the sort of thing you'd write home about. Or get to for that matter.  
  
Vincent: Take me with you!  
  
Foxx: Why are you so interested in the princess human?  
  
Vincents face twitches but this time there is no humor in it. A vortex of emotion flickers across his face as a memory of his past returns. Then it is gone rplaced once more by his usual wry demeanor.  
  
Vincent: Isnt it obvious? She needs help!  
  
Foxx: As do many people in this world. But why does she qualify for your help Vincent?  
  
Vincent: Look I just feel like it ok? Now are we going to go help Zen or will we get some drinks in get out of our skulls and agonize about old lost loves?  
  
Foxx grunts but activates the sphere. The globe glows and a field of light surrounds Vincent and Foxx. They start to fade away. At the last second Vincent grabs his enchanced rifle from its place under the sofa.  
  
Meanwhile in the cock-pit of his ship Flea-Byte counts his ill-gotten gains. An intense light fills the cock-pit as Foxx and Vincent warp in.  
  
Vincent: (Cocking his rifle at the bounty hunter) Housing association. Any illegitimate guests?  
  
Flea-Byte: And who might you be my cheeky young fellow?  
  
Foxx: Never mind that mercenary scum. Where is princess Zen?  
  
Flea-Byte: My reply to the question of the whereabbouts of said princess depends on how much you can offer me. You a pair of itinerant tailors?  
  
Vincent: Yep. My suit is a fine elabourate piece of quality designer work that cost me a bundle in small change at the ehart foundation. But your suit has a battery pack that would explode if it was shot.  
  
Vincent makes a gesture with his gun to emphasise his point.  
  
Flea-Byte: Hey lets not be hasty shall we? I kinda had her sold to a slave dealer in the horse-head Nebula.  
  
Foxx has been examing a monitor screen for logs of the ships past destinations.  
  
Foxx: Aha! Here's the frequency.  
  
Foxx takes out the teleport spere. He codes in the asteroids code along with Zen's name and her genetic code. Meanwhile Vincent has allowed himself to gaze out of the port-hole at the countless stars of the outside galaxy.  
  
Vincent: (Thinks silently) Outer-space...wow...I'm actually here!  
  
Foxx activates his sphere. A field of light. Zen appears in the cock-pit. Her manner is quite at ease as though nothing had happened to her.  
  
Vincent: Heeeeeeey Zen!  
  
Foxx: Welcome back princess!  
  
Zen does not readily reply. Her gaze drifts over to Flea-Byte. Zen fixes the man who sold her into slavery with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
Zen: I was brought up to avoid conflict with civilizations.  
  
Flea-Byte: (With an oily smirk) Then sadly there is not much you can do to me.  
  
Zen: But then you arent civilized...are you?  
  
And with lightning sharp reflexes Zen crashes her fist into Flea-Bytes nose. The bounty hunter collapses out cold. Vincent's jaw hits the floor as Zen retrieves her silver amulet from Flea-Byte and returns it to her neck.  
  
Vincent: (Sufficicently recovered from his dazed state of shock to talk) Are you alright Zen?  
  
Zen looks over her shoulder and smiles at him when she meets his eyes. Vincent feels a thrill of awed shock race through him as he meets that gaze from her beautiful eyes. It's strange for Zen was only parted from him for a few hours yet he feels sure that he'd already forgotten just how beautiful she is.  
  
Zen: Oh I'm fine. (Laughs in her special silverry way which makes Vincent feel weak at the knees) Really I am! Don't worry about me Vincent...but thank you!  
  
Vincent: (beginning to sweat as he looks at her as she smiles at him like this) I didn't really do much actually...it was your off-world buddy ere who worked his magic and got us here.  
  
Zen: I always appreciate concern for my well being Vincent. I was brought up to be grateful for services rendered.  
  
Vincent: Well that's...nice. (Slackens his collar and thinks silently to himself) Oh man...oh man...  
  
  
To be continued!! 


End file.
